


A Swan and Her Captain

by shattered_writers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_writers/pseuds/shattered_writers
Summary: Tumblr Prompt inspirations for short, one-shot, AU stories about our favorite pirate and our favorite Savior.





	1. Part 1: The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “I almost lost you.”
> 
> Slight AU, follows relatively the chain of events during the episodes set in the Underworld. Just a look into the emotions and thoughts of both Emma and Hook during his rescue. I think the reactions and conversations could have been much more raw, jarring, and emotionally charged than how the show presented it! The characters, plot, and location are not mine. I just love them, and love to write about them!

Emma’s heart jumped into her throat as her eyes focused in on the figure chained and hanging above the swirling waves of the River of Lost Souls. She skidded to a halt about 100 yards away from him, unable to move, unable to breathe.

  
The image of him, lifeless in her arms, after he sacrificed himself for her family came back up from where she had buried it. It was as if it happened yesterday: the dull thud as his knees gave out and hit the ground, how his eyes closed and never opened again. Killian had looked just like he was sleeping; yet his chest never rose with breath and his neck never pulsed with a heart beat. An unbelieving, pained “Hook!” had escaped her lips. As she held him in her arms, she wept for not only his loss, but the loss of their future together. Her arms trembled around him, sobs wracking her thin frame. _It just wasn’t fair._ They were supposed to have a happy ending. She had sacrificed so much to save him in Camelot because she couldn’t bear to think of a life without him. This leather-clad, charming to a fault, smoky eyed pirate had rooted himself into her life, and into her heart. But then he was painfully torn, ripped, pulled, wrenched from her in the most brutal way.

  
As her mother held her back, letting his hand drop from her clenched grasp, her whole world had crumbled. She had been so independent, closed off, alone for so long; her walls had just strengthened as the years went on. But this town, her family, _Killian_ , they all had worked hard to take down her walls brick by brick. And they loved her just the same. She felt accepted, finally having found a home, with a family who never gave up on her, and a man who vowed to never leave her. But cruelly he was taken from her, that damn pirate being a hero and selflessly sacrificing himself. She couldn’t tell if she had been angry, sad, frustrated, depressed, or a mix of everything. Whenever she felt like there were no more tears left to cry, she’d get a whiff of the sea. Next she would get unbelievably angry at whoever was to blame for this turn of events, frustrated beyond all hell that her happy ending was taken from her. Then she would get mad at herself because she opened her heart and her life to someone who left her, just like everyone else. But mostly she held the sadness within her, trying to take one breath at a time, one step at a time. Because right behind sadness, the most prevalent emotion, reaction, and thought was stubbornness. She was not going to just accept this was the reality. She had fought too damn hard to ensure Killian survived, and to have him ripped away from her so soon afterwards? Fuck. No. This was her life, and goddammit she was going to fight for her happy ending.

  
A low groan tore her from these memories and refocused her eyes on Killian’s swinging form. She had to tell herself that this was really him, he was really here...alive. She took a breath and hesitantly raised her foot to take a step. She paused, frowning, looking warily at her pirate. _He’s really there, you’re not imagining it. This isn’t some cruel trick, trust that he’s there. Run to him, go to him, he needs you._

  
Emma found her feet and began running towards Killian. She felt her heartbeat thudding in her ears, her breath coming ragged. Again, she slowed in front of him, blinking a few times telling herself it was really Killian who was a few feet away. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she took in his injuries up close. Her eyes traced every injury on his body, tallying them up into an awful mental list. She knew Hades hadn’t been the most gracious of hosts, but this…she was going to fucking kill the God of the Underworld.

  
One of his beautiful blue eyes was swollen shut, a nasty shade of purple adorning the eyelid. A litter of old, healing cuts and bruises were crisscrossed with fresh ones, a patchwork of pain on his pale skin. His lips, _God she dreamed about kissing those lips_ , were cracked and split, a small trickle of bright red blood slithering down his chin. Her ears pricked at the wheezing sound escaping from Killian’s lips. She guessed from broken ribs, at least bruised or cracked. His knee hung at an odd angle, and she winced thinking about how painful walking would be. She hoped that nothing was structurally wrong with it, just a sprain or overextension. That would make a hasty escape a little more complicated.

  
She reached out a hand towards the chains wrapping around his torso, but hesitated, for there was nowhere to grab him that he wasn’t hurting. She sent up a silent prayer that Killian was too unconscious to feel what was about to happen, wrapped her hands around the chains, and pulled towards her. This only caused him to swing; there wasn’t enough slack in the chain to put him down. He groaned loudly, pain lacing the sound and breaking Emma’s heart. _Shit_.

  
She took a step back, steadying Killian above the water. Suddenly, the cogs turned and the chain slowly dropped a few inches towards the unforgiving waters below. Her eyes shot up, surveying the machine works above. Her eyes fell on the chain, and realized that it was on it’s last turn. One more wheel turn and Killian would be falling towards the River of Lost Souls. Taking a breath she realized what was about to happen. _I’ve got one shot to grab him, or he’ll fall. And I can’t use my magic...or Hades will know_. Emma pushed her shoulders back, ready to save the man she loves. Steadying the swaying pirate, she put her arms around his torso, hooking her hands into the links. Her eyes followed the movements above, waiting for her moment. Finally, the cog wheel began to rotate, the chain slackening abruptly. _This is it._ Shifting into a lunge stance, Emma pulled with everything she had, crushing Killian towards her chest and leaning to the left. The chain flew out of the cogs with a metallic shriek and Killian landed safely, but painfully, next to Emma.

  
She felt him tense in her arms and he cried out. His eye shot open and he started wheezing uncontrollably, trying to breathe through the pain.

  
“Killian?” Emma hesitantly whispered, lessening her death hold but not removing her arms from around him.

  
“Em-Em-Emma?” The pirate breathed out. The small word seemed to take so much effort from him.

  
Her heart shattered at the pained, hesitant, uncertainly hopeful word. She moved her arm out from underneath him, pushing up to get a good look at him. She pulled the chains down and off his torso and they clinked loudly to the floor. A tear slipped down her cheek as she took in his facial injuries and saw the agony swirling in the hazy blue depth of his open eye. She gave him a small smile, relief flooding her veins as she realized he was safe.

  
In a moment the pain in his face transformed into distrust and disbelief. _He doesn’t think I’m really here._

  
“This...this is a tr-trick. You...you can’t, can’t be he-here,” Killian tried to say with more force than he could muster. He attempted to push himself back and away from her, because she had to be a figment of his imagination, this had to be a trick from Hades meant to torment him further. He was done breaking his body, so now he was breaking his heart.

  
“No. Shh. Don’t. I’m really here. It’s me, Killian. I’m here. I promise.”

  
Emma soothingly whispered these words, searching for a hint of the distrust to vacate his stony expression. He started shaking his head, and tried to push even further from her. With a cry, his arm crumbled beneath him and he curled in on himself, discomfort radiating from his tensed body. Emma’s hands hovered over him, scooting closer to try and help. There was obviously something wrong with his arm or shoulder.

  
“Killian, please let me help you,” Emma’s voice cracked as the tears she’d kept at bay for the last few days in the Underworld finally flowed out. Her breath hitched as she laid a hand on his turned back, wanting to help, needing to help, needing him to know she came down here to save him, that she risked her family’s lives to rescue him.

  
“I almost lost you.”

  
Tears streamed unrelenting down her cheeks and she sobbed openly, emotions rising in her chest. She hadn’t accepted that he was truly gone when he sacrificed himself in Storybrooke, so she came down to the Underworld to save him. She hadn’t accepted he couldn’t be saved when she learned Hades had him and was torturing him. And she hadn’t accepted that he was already lost, because she’s the Savior and he needed saving. But with every setback, every complication, every run in with Hades, her hope started to dim. What if she had truly lost him? What if this trip was pointless, and she couldn’t get to him in time?

  
Killian’s head turned towards her, and shifted painfully to face her. He took a steadying breath and looked at her, really looked at her. Slowly, the apprehension receded and recognition lit his eye. With a pained gasp he moved himself closer to her until he was inches from her tear-streaked face.

  
“Emma.”

  
The blonde raised her head, the sadness and pain in her eyes overwhelming.

  
“It’s y-you. It’s really you,” Killian whispered between shallow breaths.

  
She gave a short nod before tears once again welled in her green eyes. Her hand came up to lightly caress his face, not wanting to touch him and cause him more pain.

  
“I’m right...here, love. You did-didn’t lose me.”

  
Emma gave a sob as Killian dipped his head into her touch, ignoring the dull ache the movement elicited. She had almost lost him for good, but she never gave up, and here he was, really was, right in front of her.

  
She held her hand there for a few beats, relishing in the feelings of relief and love that washed over her. She knew they had to get moving, and quickly, their escape route wouldn’t be open for long.

  
“Killian.”

  
His pained expression fixated on her. Her eyes jumped between the shallow rise and fall of his chest, the ginger way he was favoring his knee, the way he cradled his arm to his chest.

  
“Killian. You have to stand. We have to get out of here.”

  
Emma watched with concern as he set his mouth in a firm line and gave her a sharp nod. He went to push himself up from where he sat, but his arms trembled and caved beneath his weight. He gave a pained cry as he hit the ground. Emma quickly got to her feet and leaned over him, ready to help.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Killian huffed with frustration.

  
“Aye, love. Just give me a second.”

  
Emma worrily hovered near enough to offer a hand, but far enough for Killian to try it on his own. She noticed him leaning on his hook, hiding his other hand beneath his vest. He pushed up and used his good leg to stand. He slowly straightened up, grimacing and fixed Emma with a determined stare.

  
“What’s wrong with your arm?”

  
Something flashed in Killian’s blue eye and his shoulders tensed.

  
“It’s nothing, love. We should get moving,” the pirate said brusquely.

  
Rolling her eyes, Emma closed the distance between them and put her hands on her hips. Killian heaved a frustrated sigh and extricated his hand from beneath his vest. Emma immediately noticed his wrist hung at an odd angle. The wrist attached to his only real hand.

  
Emma placed her hand softly on the swollen joint and tried to catch Killian’s gaze.

  
“I can fix that, don’t worry. You’ll have the use of your hand back, I promise Killian.”

  
The pirate solemnly nodded his head and shifted his eye up to meet the blonde’s gaze. He took a steadying breath.

  
“Let’s go, love.”

  
With a nod, Emma stepped closer ready to help get her pirate out of this literal hell hole. She carefully grabbed his hook and raised his arm up to place over her shoulders. He inhaled sharply, ribs protesting at the movement. Emma glanced up, alarmed and concerned. He gave her a pained grin, conveying that he was alright.

  
Killian put most of his weight on his good leg and the pair began to hobble slowly towards the exit. Emma could feel him weakening with every jolted step they took together. It was as it every few steps he would pause and take a breath, willing himself to go further.

  
Emma kept her eyes focused on the route in front of them, but every couple seconds she would fix her pirate with a concerned look. His mouth was set in a determined line, but she could see him losing what little energy he had. He was incredibly stubborn though. Even as he took those slight breaks, he never stopped. He was pale and clammy, with his breath hitching uncomfortably. But he never stopped.

  
Emma’s mind wandered as they began the long walk down the tunnel towards where Gold, Milah, and the boat awaited them. She subconsciously tightened her grip on Killian’s arm, not wanting to let him go. He was really here, she had really found him...and though he was a little worse for wear, he was for all intents and purposes _alive_. All at once she wanted to jump for joy, laugh, and cry. Her heart filled with love for this man, and all he had done to save her family and survive down here. He was so strong and she couldn’t help but feel awash with pride. It hardly felt real that just a few days ago she was so convinced he was lost forever...and now he was here with her very much alive.

  
_I almost lost him_ , she thought. Stealing another glance up at him, she couldn’t help but smile. _But I didn’t_. She gave the arm she held around her shoulders a squeeze. Killian dropped his gaze down to her, and she could feel the gratitude and love that swirled amidst the haze of pain. He’s alive, she reminded herself. And as her emotions began to level out and her sadness receded, a new determination set it. She was going to get them the hell out of there, because she’d gotten her pirate back and now she was definitely never letting him go.


	2. Care to Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook plans a cute date for Emma to let her know he truly feels about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Post-Underworld AU. A short drabble on a small, romantic moment between our favorite pair. (This diverges from the events of the show, as I kept Robin alive!)
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: “Care to dance?”

Emma stood at her counter, staring into the swirling depths of the wine in her glass. She couldn’t place how many glasses she’d drained so far; but she was very confident that the wine bottle was much lighter than it had been.

These moments, alone with her thoughts in her quiet apartment with a glass of wine and no monster or creature threatening Storybrooke, were few and far between. She laughed mirthlessly to herself. There had not been a single day of peace since the day she drove into Storybrooke with Henry at her side. Not that she minded, really. There were times when she was kicking ass and taking names that she truly enjoyed being the Savior. But with a few glasses of wine, and too much time to think, she could secretly admit to herself that she missed her normal life. _If you could call what I had normal_ , a small voice sounded in her head. _Great, and now I’m talking to myself, too._

Emma rolled her eyes and let her head hang down, willing the weight of the world off of her shoulders. She was, quite frankly, exhausted. It seemed like a marathon; between the Wicked Witch, Camelot, and the Underworld, she hadn’t had a moment to catch her breath. Which is why she needed this. She had bowed out of dinner at Grannie’s with Mary Margaret, Henry was with Regina, and Robin and David had mentioned something about taking Killian out for a proper drink. A small part of her wished she had gone to dinner or drinks. Although some time to unwind and relax did sound extremely inviting, she hadn’t quite been ready to let Killian out of her sight.

\---

The wine finished and two episodes of Law and Order: SVU later, Emma heard her phone buzzing on the table. Getting up slowly off the couch, she scooped up the device and smiled down at the caller ID. _Hook._

“Well love I’ve got a question for you.”

Emma smiled into the phone, heart quickening at his husky, accented words.

“Fire away.”

She heard him take a quick breath on the other end of the line.

“You’re not terribly busy are you, love?”

Looking around at the pile of blankets on the couch, the overturned wine bottle, her empty glass, and the TV muted on a random commercial, Emma immediately replied, “Nothing pressing, Killian. Why do you ask?”

She tried for a coy response, but the giddiness bubbling in her chest gave away her excitement at getting his call.

“Aye love that’s wonderful. Meet me at my ship in 10 minutes?”

Emma smiled into the phone.

“See you there.”

Hanging up the phone, she gave a contented sigh. She’d had her alone time, now she was ready to spend some time with the man she loved. A pep in her step, Emma checked her hair in the mirror, scooped up her keys, shimmied into her red leather jacket, and practically bounced through the door in under two minutes. She had butterflies in her stomach and love in her heart; she was ready to see her devilishly handsome pirate.

\---

Killian paced over the wooden boards, his hand and hook clasped behind his back. _I hope this is a good idea_ , he thought nervously. Taking a breath, he glanced at the surprise he had set out for Emma. _Gods, Emma_. That siren of a woman was a godsend. She never stopped fighting for him, fighting to save him, and he felt he could never voice the admiration he felt for her. His heart swelled with love for her. He just hoped he could make up for all she’d done for him, even if it was just a little bit at a time.

Hearing an engine shut off, he turned and caught sight of Emma getting out of her car. He swallowed, nerves building up in his chest. Killian just hoped that what he had in store for the night was something special, and something to show Emma how important she was in his life and how thankful he was for all she’d done and all the light she’d brought back into his life. As Emma walked down the dock, he took a steadying breath and he broke out into a beaming smile.

Meeting her on the steps, he swooped down to give her a small kiss on the cheek. Extending his hand, he helped her up on the ship. He loved being near her. He was drawn in by her energy, her quiet confidence, her beautiful blonde locks, her intoxicating smell. Killian drew her close in a crushing embrace, arms enveloping her. He just held her close, breathing deeply, relishing how warm and comfortable it felt to be so close, so intimate.

Pulling away from her, he bent down and kissed her softly. It was a delicate, sweet thing; so unlike their passionate and fiery kisses that usually abound when they are this near to one another. But Killian had other ideas in mind. He had something to do before they got to those dark moments in his cabin, legs and sheets twisted, sweat shining in the candlelight, breath heavy and full of lust.

His palm cupped her cheek lovingly as a he broke their kiss. Smiling down at her, he pecked her quickly on the forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her up onto the deck.

Emma followed, trusting him completely, but unsure what they were doing. He seemed much more nervous tonight than she could remember, and her mind ran through possibility after possibility until she climbed onto the deck of the Jolly Roger and gave a small gasp.

There were candles everywhere, bathing the ship in a low glow. A small table with a bottle of wine and two glasses was right next to a table that had a large speaker on it. A single red rose sat beside the speaker in a vase. The main deck had been cleared of its usual clutter, leaving a large open area. There were scatterings of rose petals along the wooden planks. It was an extremely romantic scene, one she was not expecting. Looking up at Killian, Emma opened her mouth to ask what this all was.

But Killian put a finger to her lips, then fished out a small device from his pocket. Clicking a button, low music immediately began to play from the speaker. Emma smiled as she recognized the song. _Our song_.

“Love.”

Emma looked at Killian, his eyes filled with love.

“Care to dance?”

Heart beating wildly in her chest, Emma’s eyes took in the scene around them. Candlelight, music, wine, and flowers. It was the most romantic and touching thing anyone had ever done for her. Tears filling her eyes, she gave her pirate a small nod. As he led her to the middle of the deck, she couldn’t help but smile. Pulling her close, Killian led the way, twirling and spinning them dizzyingly around the deck. She let her head rest on his chest, breathing in his delightfully exotic smell. She loved when she could lay on his chest, because then she could hear the steady, comforting beat of his heart. With him almost dying twice, Emma never wanted to take anything about him for granted again.

As the song came to a close, and a new one started, Emma looked up at Killian.

“How did you-?”

“I had a bit of help, love. Your father, Robin, and I... we didn’t go to the tavern like we told you. They helped me set this all up and taught me how to use that music box contraption over there.”

Emma laughed and shook her head.

“You are an amazing man, Killian Jones. And I love you.”

Killian’s eyes shone and his breath hitched. He would never tire of hearing those three words from his Swan. He knew he would do everything he could to earn that love, to never take it for granted, to never give her cause to doubt his feelings for her. He loved her deeper than any ocean, stronger than any tide, and more than any woman, even Milah. Theirs was true love.

He grinned widely down at her. “And I love you, Emma Swan.”

As they swayed, the sun dipped ever lower over the ocean, painting the sky in vivid hues of orange, pink, and purple.Sighing contentedly, Emma again rested her head on her pirate’s chest. Feeling safe, feeling home. They both relished in the moment, how it felt to be in their lover’s arms.

As Killian held Emma close, he silently promised that he would spend everyday of the rest of their lives together making her feel as special, amazing, and incredible as she deserved to feel. He would spend everyday making up for all she’d done for him, for sticking by and believing in him when darkness tempted him, for loving him despite his flawed and revenge-filled past. He would spend every possible second telling this beautiful, strong, remarkable blonde-haired goddess that he truly, deeply, undeniably loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! More chapters definitely coming!


	3. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian stumbles across Disney's Peter Pan, and has a few choice words about his character...A little AU about what happens when our favorite pirate gets his hands on a certain animated movie about a flying boy and some pixie dust!
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: "It could be worse."

Emma nestled back into the armchair, book in chair, ready for a quiet afternoon. She could faintly hear Killian in the other room, fiddling with the TV remote. He had mentioned something about watching a movie, so Emma decided she would catch up on a bit of reading. It had been ages since she’d picked up a book, and the weight felt familiar in her hands.

Throughout her life, books had always been a source of comfort for her. She always imagined that she was one of the characters in the stories, with a family and friends, off on some daring quest or in search of some lost treasure. She smiled down at the book she currently held in her hands, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_. With a contented sigh, she gingerly opened the used and worn book to once again dive into the pages of her favorite story.

Some time had passed and she had been completely absorbed in the pages, her heart filling with joy at the descriptions of magic and friendship and adventure. Suddenly, a thunderous yell sounded from where Killian had been watching TV.

“I get eaten?!”

With a surprised frown, Emma put down her book and walked quickly to see what Killian was so worked up about. The sight that greeted her from the living room had her covering her mouth with surprise and amusement.

Killian was pacing back and forth in front of the TV, muttering under his breath with fire in his eyes. Emma’s eyes went from him, to the DVD cover, to the TV and she almost couldn’t hold in a laugh that was building in her chest.

“I get bloody eaten! By that damned crocodile...it’s an outrage! How horribly inaccurate…”

Emma was doubled over with silent laughter, tears peeking out from the corners of her eyes. She could only wonder where Killian had obtained a copy of Disney’s _Peter Pan_.

Killian finally realized she was in the room and gestured comically at the image on the screen.

“Emma! Look at this. Long, poofy hair, a huge nose, and that ridiculous hat! They got me terribly wrong! A bloody outrage I say-” His eyes narrowed and realized that Emma was laughing, _laughing_.

“THIS ISN”T FUNNY SWAN!”

Finally Emma couldn’t contain her laughter any longer and she exploded in loud belly-aching laughs.

“You--you--how--how’d ya get the DVD?” Emma said, still chuckling and wiping tears from her eyes.

“Your bloody son, Swan. He said he’d be more than happy to get it for me. I should have known better, he said it so coyly, I should have known it wasn’t going to end well...I eventually got the small disc into that black box and got the larger box to turn on so I could watch the picture thing. And what do I find? Horrible inaccuracies! Awful misconceptions! I have never worn a long flowing red coat, I have never had that-that-that feathery garbage in my hat, bloody hell I have never worn a hat! And that _mustache_! A bloody crime…”

Killian went on for a few more minutes, describing each inaccuracy with incredible detail, and with each example getting more and more flustered.

Emma watched him with amusement, as her laughter finally settled down. This was never a situation she thought she’d be in. Captain Hook, watching Disney’s Peter Pan, and complaining to her about the travesty of his portrayal.

“And to top it all off, the bloody crocodile eats me at the end-”

“Killian!”

The pirate stopped his pacing around the room to look at her, exasperation evident in his gaze. Emma smiled at him as she walked over and placed her arms around his neck. She gave him a small kiss.

“It’s just the way this world sees you. _I_ know better. After we got Henry back from Neverland, I could barely look at that DVD because of how wrong it was. No one else knows the truth about Pan, and the Lost Boys, and you.”

Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked him on the nose and gave a small laugh.

“I mean, it could be worse. You could have watched the play. You sing in that one.”

Turning around, Emma continued to laugh to herself as Killian stared at her dumbfounded. As she strolled back into her room and picked up her book, she heard a loud “WHAT?!” from her pirate as he raced out the door.

Shaking her head, she opened up to where she had left off, chuckling about how he’d react to _this_ one. Eagerly finding her spot, Emma knew she wanted to finish this book before Killian got back with Henry’s DVD. She was very excited to watch his face as he saw the wig and outfit Captain Hook wore and listened to the musical numbers he sang. _Oh, this was going to be fun!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are always greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate feedback, comments, anything at all! I've published this in FanFiction before, but this is my first time on here!


End file.
